A New Beginning
by gummyvites
Summary: The final touch between Zelda and Link before Zelda sends them both back in time has literally sparked a brand new adventure for them - full of twists, and turns and very awkward emotions for two children of 9...
1. The New Beginning

She leaned her delicate elbows against the windowpane, looking in the window, but not seeing anything. She let out a deep sigh, and gave into the feeling tugging at her heart. She turned around and looked at the courtyard in front of her. "This is where it all began." Tears began to well up in her eyes. As she remembered that fateful moment when she had first seen him, standing in front of her at the bottom of these stairs, a single tear made its way down her face. It made its path down her cheek and dripped off the edge of her chin. And as quickly as that, a river of tears flowed down her face. She reached up her hand to wipe them away. Her hand still tingled from the touch that had been shared between them. "I have to... get... him... off... of... me..." She wiped her hands on her dress in attempt to clean her hands of his essence. But the tingling was still there, and it was growing stronger. With a scream she flung herself to the ground and rubbed her hands in the dirt until they bled. Her strength gave out and she collapsed into a heap on the ground. And all she could do now was remember.  
  
She remembered watching him, blow by blow as he fought his final battle. Relief filled her as he struck the final blow and Ganon was imprisoned. And the first thing he did was to turn and look at her. His eyes reflected everything she was feeling. Happiness that it was finally over. Weariness from the strain of the battle. And regret from all the lost years. But there had been something else, something that had caught her by surprise. But she willingly returned it; because it was what she was feeling most of all.   
  
Love.  
  
And then they had stood there alone, and they prepared to say good-bye. She explained to him what must happen. He nodded to all of this, but did not utter a word. She took a small step forward and apologized for bringing him into everything, and explained that she had to send him home again. She reached for the Ocarina of Time, and their fingers touched. She gently laid her hand on top of his, and felt a jolt flow from his body to hers. He looked up and locked eyes with her. Still gripping the Ocarina tightly, he asked, "Will I remember?"  
  
She smiled sadly and whispered, "Only if you wish it so." Nodding slightly, he released his grip on the Ocarina, and she brought it to her lips. The thought crossed her mind that his lips had been the last thing to touch this before she did, but she brushed it aside. Once suspended inside of the gem, he pressed hard against the sides, as if trying to break free. He yelled something at her, but she couldn't hear him, he was already fading away. She reached a hand forward a moment to late, and it swung helplessly through the air. And he was gone.  
  
And so here she was, a child, and alone. She was glad to have gained back the seven years that she had lost to hiding and training, but she knew that they would be tainted by his presence. She sat up and brushed off her dress, wincing from the scratches she had inflicted on her palms. She began to pace, thinking out loud. "He would not want to remember all the pain and suffering he had been through. And all the wrong I did him..." Her hand brushed against the Ocarina of Time, tucked in her belt. She grabbed it in one hand and held it up so that it was at eye level. "You!" She yelled at the inanimate object. "You have caused me all this pain. Never again shall I play you." She pulled her arm back as if to hurl the Ocarina at the wall.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grasped her wrist, holding it back. Immediately she knew who it was just from the touch alone. She slowly turned, dropping the Ocarina carelessly into the grass.  
  
The boy bowed at her feet. "Princess Zelda, please forgive..."  
  
"Link? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"But why?" As she said this, Link stood and saw her dirty, torn dress and her bloody hands.  
  
"Princess! Tell me what has happened to you!" She followed his gaze to her hands, and then looked back up at him.  
  
"It is nothing," she lied.  
  
He gently grabbed her wrists causing the tingling to return and he led her to a small pool at the edge of the courtyard. Zelda watched his face as he gently led her. It dawned on her then that she would follow him anywhere. She blushed and looked away, causing her to stumble slightly. Immediately, Link's arm went around her waist. Zelda was sure that she felt his heartbeat speed up. He sat down at the edge of the water and beckoned for her to follow. He pulled her hands so that they were stretched out of the water. He cupped some water in his hands and gently poured it over hers, cleaning out the scratches. He then leaned over, as if he were going to kiss her palms, and blew on them very gently. This very action caused shivers down her spine. Link saw her shiver, and immediately asked, "Are you cold Princess? Is there something I can get you?"  
"No, No, I am well, thank you." And she blushed prettily, embarrassed that he had seen her shiver. They sat there for a long while, just looking at each other. Finally, Zelda broke the silence. "Why did you choose to remember?" She looked at her hands that he had just caressed with his breath. She flicked her eyes in his direction, then looked back at her hands again.  
  
He looked at her as if he couldn't believe she had asked him that. "How could I not? All of those events brought us together, and if I had too, I would do it all again for you." The last two words were spoken so quietly that Zelda barely heard them. But she did, and she blushed again and turned away.   
  
After awhile, Link began to talk. "Princess Zelda, I don't have a home to go home to. I can't go back to Kokiri Forest, because the Kokiri kids will begin to see that I am growing. And that is the only home that I have ever known." A tear slipped down his cheek. "I don't know what to do..."  
  
"Link," Zelda began, trying to look into his eyes, "My father has a big castle. There is a room for you to stay in for as long as you need to." She reached her hand up and brushed away his tear.  
  
"Are you sure Princess?"  
  
"Most certainly. However, there is one thing I need in return."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Please just call me Zelda. I want us to greet like friends do, using our first names. Unless you are uncomfortable with this."  
  
"Not at all. It is actually a relief. Princess Zelda of Hyrule can become a mouthful." He gave her a genuine smile, and she returned it whole-heartedly.  
  
"ZELDA!" A voice echoed through the courtyard.  
  
Link looked towards the doorway in alarm. He turned back to Zelda quickly, before getting into battle position. "Where's Impa?"  
  
Zelda put a hand on his arm to relax him. "She's a sage, remember? She couldn't come back right away. So this is one of my mother's servants. I'll have to introduce you." She stood up and walked towards the door. Link sheathed his sword, but he stayed on his guard.  
  
An old woman of about 40 came to the entrance. She was almost panting. "Princess Zelda.... I've... been.... looking everywhere.. for" Suddenly she snapped up and grabbed the Princess. "Who are you? GUARDS!"   
  
Zelda wiggled loose from the woman and said plainly, "Teria, this is Link. He's my friend, and he will be staying at the castle. Please go see to it that he is made a room." Teria looked at the Princess strangely, then curtsied with a "Yes, your majesty," and quickly scuttled away.  
  
Link looked at Zelda in awe. She turned towards him and saw his stare. "What?" She looked at him confused.  
  
"You do remember that your only 9 and not 16, right?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! No wonder she gave me a weird look! I never would have ordered one of the servants around when I was 9!"  
  
Link tenderly laid a hand on her back. "Don't worry Zelda. She will forget it. It will be taken as a sign that you are growing up."  
  
Zelda looked up into his eyes. "I hope so."  
  
"Uhhm." Zelda and Link looked towards the door again, and there was Impa.  
  
"IMPA!" Zelda ran to her and Impa's outwardly appearance of being tough was shattered. Her face broke out in a smile, and she swung the Princess into a hug. Only then did she see Link. Impa put Zelda down and walked towards him. Link put his hand forward, as if to shake. Impa shook her head then picked him up in a hug as well. Only Zelda saw the look of pure joy cross his face. When Impa put Link back down, he still had a silly grin on his face. Impa could only laugh, and Zelda and Link couldn't help but join in.  
  
After awhile, Impa walked toward the door. "Follow me. I shall take you to your room, Link." Link nodded, and he and Zelda stood to follow Impa. 


	2. A Connesx

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I forgot a disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. I simply borrow them for my own delight.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first posted Fan-Fic, so please review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that Night  
  
Link laid down on his bed, wearied from all of the events of the day. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he heard a crinkling, like someone had wrinkled paper. Link stuck his hand underneath his pillow, and found a note. He pulled it out and read:  
  
Dear Link,  
  
I could not say this earlier, but I am so glad that you have returned to me. I don't know what I would have done if you had chosen not to remember me, us, what happened. I will be able to live through these years again happily, knowing that you are safe and near. I cried myself to sleep every night last time knowing that I was deceiving you. Please forgive me Link! This sin bears hard upon my heart, and I don't think I will be able to sleep knowing that you are angry with me over this.  
  
Love,  
  
Zelda  
  
Link closed his eyes as a smile came across his face. "She must love me! I was not mistaken when I looked in her eyes. I had thought that maybe I had imagined it, but now I know!" Then he sighed a sorrowful sigh. "If only we weren't nine! It is hard to live in this body and know of a future! I suppose I will get used to this. I should talk to Zelda, she would understand... Zelda! I must write her... a... response..." And against his will, Link fell asleep.  
  
"Oh Impa! He must still be angry with me! What will I do?" Zelda rested her head on the window. She got up off the window seat and began to pace the room. "How will I sleep knowing that he is angry with me? How will I sleep knowing that he is here?"  
  
"Zelda!"  
  
Zelda broke out of her train of thought and looked towards Impa. "Yes?"  
  
"I've spoken your name three times now!" Even though Impa was trying to discipline Zelda, she could not help but smile. She sat down on the side of the bed and patted for Zelda to come sit next to her. She tried to suppress the grin tugging on her lips as she saw Zelda try to climb into the bed.   
  
"I hate being this size!" She collapsed into a heap on the floor, and Impa reached down and picked her up and sat her on the bed. "Thank you." She couldn't help but smile with Impa.  
  
"So," Impa began, "What is this that you were saying?"  
  
"Saying?"  
  
"About Link...?"  
  
"Oh." She paused and then let out the words in a rush. "I wrote him a letter asking for his forgiveness for deceiving him, and implied that he should return in a letter, but he has not, and I..." Suddenly, she was silent. Impa looked at her questioningly, but saw her in a daze.  
  
  
  
"I forgive you, Zelda."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgive... you... Zelda, and.... I love...."  
  
"You love what?" Silence. "You love WHAT?"  
  
  
  
Zelda sat up suddenly, surprised that she had been lying down.  
  
"What happened?" Impa's eyes implored her as much as her words.  
  
"I... I don't know. It was as if I was suddenly in this room, lit by hundreds of candles... but I couldn't really see the candles... it was more that I sensed them there. And then there was a voice... Link's voice! And he was telling me that he forgave me, and that he loved. I don't know what he loved, he left the room, or his presence, or whatever it was, and then I was sucked out, and I found myself lying here." Zelda stopped to take in a shaky breath before going on. "Am I going crazy Impa?" Zelda looked up at her, but found Impa turned the other way.  
  
"No, your not going crazy, quite the opposite."  
  
"But this isn't the only thing!"  
  
"There's more?" Impa said cautiously.  
  
"Yes. When I took the Ocarina from him, our fingers touched, and I laid my hand on top of his. After we had traveled through time my hand was tingling where he had touched it. And when we touched in the courtyard, I felt a jolt of energy pass from him to me."  
  
Impa looked down at her hands, which were now clasped in her lap. "No, you are not going crazy. You've experienced what my people call a Connesx. It is very rare, but very beautiful."  
  
"A Connesx? What does it mean?"  
  
"To explain it simply, it is when two people's souls touch."  
  
"Our SOULS?"  
  
"Yes, Princess. The room that you were in was the Room of Longing. It was your souls that met there. But come, it is past your time to be in bed, you are only nine after all."   
  
Zelda climbed under her blanket silently and whispered to herself after Impa left the room. "Our souls touched in a Connesx."  
  
Link shot out of bed with sweat rolling down his face. He started pacing around his room, talking to himself. "What the heck was that? Am I going crazy? Not only am I having crazy dreams about her, but my skin tingles, TINGLES, where she touches it! Link, get a hold of yourself!" At that moment, he saw Impa standing in the doorway with a slight grin on her face. "IMPA! What are you..."?  
  
"Shh, do you want to wake up everyone in the castle?"  
  
Link sighed and looked at the ground. He looked back up and met her gaze. "How much of that did you hear?"  
  
"Enough to know what happened... Would you like me to explain?"  
  
"I can already explain it; I'm going crazy. What would the Zelda think if she heard what I just said?"  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
Link took in a deep breath. "Yes." A small smile crept over his face. "You can explain now if you'd like."  
  
Impa sat down on the side of his bed, and patted for Link to join her. Once again, she had to struggle to keep a straight face as a small nine-year-old tried to climb up onto an adult sized bed. However, Link managed on his own, and was soon sitting expectantly next to Impa. "Link, I just left the Princess, and I knew you would need me, because the Princess just went through the same thing you did. The tingling hands, the jolt of energy, the room, she went through it too." Impa went through the same explanation about the Connesx and the Room of Longing that she did with Zelda. "However Link, there is something more... something I couldn't tell the princess."  
  
Suddenly, for a reason he couldn't describe, Link started to become afraid. "What is it?"  
  
"A Connesx does not usually take place until both people are at least young adults. It can happen at anytime in adulthood, but it does not happen to children."  
  
"Well," Link began, "that's easy to explain. Yesterday, we we're young adults."  
  
"Yes, that's the same conclusion I had come to. However, that doesn't make the next part any easier." Impa took a deep breath before continuing. "The room that your soul met with Zelda's is called the Room of Longing."  
  
"I know that, you already told me this part."  
  
"Be patient Link, there is more. It is not called the Room of Longing for nothing. Once to souls have meet in the Room, they begin to think of little else other then "being" together." Once they leave the room, they have roughly a week to, uh, consummate their relationship, or the desire will drive them mad." Impa paused, and turned to look into Link's face. The confusion and innocence almost made her stop, but she knew that he had to know. "Don't you see Link? You and Zelda are much to young to make love, but you certainly can't wait seven years..." Impa stopped and got off the bed. "You should go back to sleep, we'll deal with this with Zelda in the morning. It was wrong of me not to tell her. We'll all talk together, Goodnight Link." Impa had almost closed the door when she heard Link's voice.  
  
"Impa, what happens if Zelda and I don't make love?"  
  
Impa sighed and looked at the floor. "You'll both be dead in a week." 


	3. A Decision

The Next Morning  
  
"One Week? All we have is one week?" Zelda's eyes burned into Impa's.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess. I wish I could tell you some other way, but no one has ever experienced a Connesx and not been over taken by the passion."  
  
Right then, Link entered the private library that Zelda and Impa had decided to meet in. As soon as Link and Zelda's eyes met, they could feel the pull towards each other. Almost unconsciously they began to move towards one another. They would have reached one another too... if Impa hadn't stepped between them to jar their senses. "Link! Zelda! This is exactly what I warned you about. Now, you'll have to put your feelings aside for a moment while I try and figure out how to keep you alive."  
  
Link tore his eyes away from Zelda's. "Impa, is there anyway that Zelda and I could open the Door of Time and travel ahead 7 years... even if just for a day?"  
  
Impa brushed Link's words aside. "No no, that won't work...." Impa stood and began to pace around the room, mumbling incoherently under her breath.  
  
Suddenly, Zelda stood and faced Impa. "Wait!" Impa and Link turned to face the Princess. "Why couldn't it work? We don't actually have to open the door of time... all we need is the Ocarina and the sages. There's a song, and..." Zelda paused, trying to put her thoughts into words. "I don't know how I know this song... I just do. I've always known it. And I know that it can rip a hole in time. Again, I don't know how I know it... but I do... like it's been my destiny to use it. With the power of the sages to help direct us to the right time, and the powers of the Triforce to protect us.... It's not so impossible."  
  
"Are you sure Princess? I've never heard of this being possible before..."  
  
"I told you that I don't know how I know this Impa..."  
  
Links quiet voice broke into the conversation. "Maybe it's a gift from the Goddesses...?" A hush fell over the room as the occupants thought about what Link had said.   
  
"Or maybe Princess," Impa said slowly, thinking through each word, "Maybe it's a gift from your Mother." Zelda's mother had died when she was very young. She had been in childbirth with Zelda's baby sister, Laoghaire. Neither of them survived that night. Since that day... small things had happened to Zelda that simply couldn't be explained. At first, her father had thought that they were gifts from the Goddesses. But the occurrences were to personal and to frequent to be from the throne of a Goddess. Then, one night, Impa took Zelda to the Shadow Temple. As soon as they reached the hexagonal marker outside of the temple, Zelda heard a whisper of her mother's voice.  
  
*'Zelda, Zelda dear, can you hear me?'  
  
"Mother? Mother is that you?"  
  
'Yes dear.'  
  
"Oh Mother, I miss you so much."  
  
'It's ok love. We'll be together someday again. There is something I need to tell you.'  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
'Someone is coming for you. You'll know him when you see him. He will be yours, and you will be his, for all of time. I love you dear...'  
  
"Wait, don't go!! Mother? MOTHER!?"  
  
There was nothing but silence... and the whisper of a song.*  
  
"Princess, maybe Link is right..." The look of wariness began to leave Impa's face, and a small flicker of hope began to burn in her eyes.   
  
Zelda turned to look at Link and smiled, and Link had to remind himself to breathe in and out again. A little belatedly, Link realized that Impa and Zelda were waiting for Link to speak, even though Zelda looked like she was having the same struggle breathing that he was.  
  
Link took in a deep shuddering breath. "I don't think we have a choice about this... we have to try."  
  
Impa stood from where she had been resting. "Then it's settled. Come, we haven't a moment to lose.  
  
As the three of them were traveling across Hyrule Field, Impa explained that the best place to call the sages is from one of the temples. Impa was headed towards the Shadow Temple when Link's voice stopped her. "Impa, wait." Impa and Zelda stopped and turned to look at Link. "Ever since Ganondorf was banished, the temples have all begun to be used again, right?"  
  
"Yes... what's your point?"  
  
"Well, people come in and out of the Shadow Temple all the time... I think we need to be alone to do what we're going to do. In the forest, all of the Kokiri children go to worship at the same time, which is at sunrise. It should be pretty empty right now."  
  
Impa nodded in agreement before reaching down to her belt and pulling out the Ocarina as well as Sheik's harp. "Do you two remember the correct song to play?"  
  
Zelda reached for her harp hesitantly as Link took the Ocarina. "Of course we remember, but how will you get to the forest?"  
  
"I can't enter the forest, Princess... I'm not a child. But Link is right; the forest is the best place for you two to go. I'll meet you in the chamber of the sages. Do you remember how to get there Zelda?"  
  
"Yes Impa."  
  
"One last thing. You two MUST NOT TOUCH EACH OTHER. You must trust me with this. Will you promise me that you will not touch?"  
  
"Yes Impa," they answered in unison. With that, she took a step back, and Link and Zelda looked into one another's eyes. With some difficultly, they raised their instruments and began to play. Before the last note disappeared into the morning sky, the green sparks had begun to fade, leaving Impa alone. She turned and walked again towards the Shadow Temple. 


	4. The Chamber of Sages

Chapter 4: The Chamber of Sages  
  
Link and Zelda found themselves on opposite sides of the marble marker outside of the forest temple. With a deep sigh, Zelda held her hand out to Link for the Ocarina. Careful not to touch one another, the Ocarina passed from one small hand to the other. With the instrument safely in her possession, Zelda stepped up onto the marker. She locked eyes with Link and began to play the song of the Sages. As soon as the last note left her lips, the slab began to glow, and a blue gem began to form. Quickly, Link stepped onto the slab behind Zelda as the gem took them off into the sky.  
  
Link awoke, startled to find that he had fallen asleep. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room he was in, he recognized the Chamber of Sages. As he heard a voice echo through the chamber, he lifted his head to locate whoever it was. Immediately, he saw Impa and Rauru on the other side of the dais. He watched them as the talked in lowered whispers, their hands gesturing frantically. As the haze began to clear from his mind, one singular thought took over. Zelda. He sat all the way up and began to look frantically for the Princess. He finally found her lying near him, still asleep. As he watched her face, her eyelashes fluttered before her eyes slowly opened. Before she could turn to look at him, Impa and Rauru noticed that the two other occupants of the chamber were awake and rushed to kneel in front of them. After a swift look between the two, Impa began to speak.  
  
"As you can see, the trip to the chamber has completely drained you of your energy. However, you DID make it, and completely unharmed. Rauru and I have reason to believe that you would both be able to survive time travel." Link opened his mouth to object, he knew that time travel was simple, because he had done it many times before while he was battling Ganondorf. Impa, however, beat him to the punch. "Link, this kind of time travel won't be anything like the time travel you did before. Last time you traveled, you had Navi to guide you and the Master Sword to protect you. All you two have this time is each other and whatever help we sages can be."  
  
Zelda reached a trembling hand across the floor and took hold of Link's hand, forgetting in that moment what Impa had made her promise. The instant that they touched, their skin seemed to burn. Their vision narrowed until all they could see was each other. Without their knowledge or consent, their bodies began to gravitate towards one another.  
  
Impa noticed a change in the two bodies in front of her. Almost too late, she saw the two hands clasped to one another. Quickly, she reached down and wrenched the hands apart. "I'm sorry... but I told you that you could not touch. Not yet. The time is coming, just be patient." It took all of Link's strength to take his eyes from Zelda's and face Impa again. "Now, you must listen to me, and you must listen carefully. Rauru is going to call the other sages while you two finish gathering your strength. When the time is right, Zelda, you will play the song on the Ocarina and Link, you will have to grab on to her, so you travel to the same place." Link nodded, knowing that by grabbing on to Zelda, he would once again be taking the familiar role of the protector.  
  
Impa turned to walk away as Zelda and Link laid down again to sleep. Before Link closed his eyes, a thought came to him that stopped him cold. Hastily, he turned and grabbed the hem of Impa's robe. Impa turned and looked into his eyes inquisitively. Link stood and walked a little bit away, motioning for Impa to follow. Impa crouched in front of him, as Link began to pace.  
  
"Impa... I can't have.... you know... with Zelda. I mean, she's the Princess of Hyrule! Her father would kill me, not to mention her future husband..." As the words fell from his lips; Link realized what they really meant. He stood still as a statue... except for the single tear that slid down his cheek.  
  
Impa gave Link a small smile before she grabbed his arm, hoping to jar him back to reality. "Link... LINK! Listen to me!" Link reluctantly raised his face and stared into her eyes. "Zelda's not betrothed Link... she has no intended husband."  
  
Link's cold heart began to warm, a little. He threw a glance to the sleeping form of the Princess before throwing caution to the wind. He turned back to Impa and asked the single question the resonated through his mind.  
  
"Impa... Can I ask her to marry me?"  
  
With this, Impa's smile grew until her whole face was glowing. "That's up to you Link, but if that's what you want, I'll have seven years to get her father to agree." At that moment, not even the reappearance of Ganondorf could have taken the smile from Link's face.   
  
"Impa... I have a favor to ask of you." Link's hurried whispers echoed off the walls of the chamber. Finally, he laid back down to sleep. With a secret smile gracing his lips, he was lulled to sleep by Rauru's soft chanting as he called the sages back together again.  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed... I really appreciate it... especially the people who took the time to tell me personally... (via IM, of course) I love the encouragement! 


	5. Stunning Sights

Chapter 5: Stunning Sights  
  
Link and Zelda stood in the middle of the platform, encircled by their friends, the sages. Each stood straight, eyes focused on the two bodies in the middle, and their hands stretched in front of them. Link turned and locked eyes with each of them, one by one. Finally, he faced Zelda. With their eyes locked, he stepped forward to where he could almost touch her. Link forced himself not to go any further than that... he knew that if he touched her, all could be lost. Through clenched teeth, he asked, "Is everyone ready?"  
  
No one responded, but the sages all lifted their hands till their palms faced towards the center. Slowly, never losing contact with Link's eyes, Zelda lifted the Ocarina to her lips. Immediately, each sage let a stream of energy burst from their hands, until the room was filled with swirling colors. A multitude of sparks that shone like diamonds began to surround Zelda. Link quickly stepped forward and protectively wrapped his arm around her. Their heartbeats quickened, and their eyesight began to fail. The room faded around them until there was nothing left but blackness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link awoke with his back in the grass, and Zelda lying on top of him. The sound of water lapping against the shore let him know he was somewhere near Hyrule Lake. He realized that he was still clutching Zelda tightly, and gently loosened his grip. As Link tenderly rolled the Princess off of him, he become conscious of the fact that it had worked... they were older again. And Zelda was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her hands, her arms, her shoulders, her face... all were like a breath of fresh air after a life of not breathing. Slowly, her eyes fluttered, and the most stunning blue eyes stared into his. For a moment, they were both struck frozen, unable to see beyond each other. Eventually, a small, soft smile played across Zelda's face, and Link was soon to follow.  
  
"Are you ok, Zelda?"  
  
Zelda sighed, and finally broke eye contact to stare into the sky. "Oh Link, I've never been better in my life." Link grinned, and laid back next to Zelda, both of them staring aimlessly into the sky, knowing that they had time to spare.  
  
In a rush of images, Link remembered what he had asked Impa before they had left the Chamber of Sages. Swallowing hard, Link turned to face Zelda again.  
  
"Zelda... there's something I have to ask you... but I'm afraid."  
  
Zelda sat up and looked him in the face. "Don't be afraid of me Link. What is it?"  
  
Link took a deep breath, and throwing caution to the wind, dove in.  
  
"Zelda, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life. During the war, the thought of you is what kept me going. At the final battle, protecting you is what kept me alive. I almost didn't want the war to end, because I thought that I wouldn't ever get to see you again. Now, everything has changed. I know what we have to do, and I know why. But I can't pretend that I'm only doing it to save our lives."  
  
"Link, I..."  
  
"Wait, let me finish. All I really wanted to tell you was that I love you. And that I can't do this to you, with you, if it doesn't mean anything to you. What I'm trying to say is... I want to marry you Zelda. I want you to be my wife. I want you to have my children. And I want to love you till the day I die." At this final proclamation, Link looked down at the blade of grass he had been twisting between his fingers, afraid to look into her eyes. Her gentle fingers under his chin, however, didn't give him that choice.  
  
"Link, I love you too. I love you so much. I want nothing more than to marry you... but my father..."  
  
At this, a huge smile broke out on Link's face. "I wouldn't worry about your father. Impa has been working on him for the past seven years."  
  
Realizing the Link had already planned all of this; Zelda threw herself into Link's arms, causing him to fall back on the grass. As soon as their bodies touched, the fire in their hearts roared and desire flooded their veins. Zelda's face hovered inches about Link's, her hair creating a curtain around their faces. Link took his hand and gently ran it up her back until he reached the nape of her neck. Softly, he pulled her head down until his lips met hers. What started as a soft touch of lips quickly became a wet and heated mêlée. Things would have got much worse in very little time if it hadn't been for a cough behind them. Slowly, Zelda lifted her head only to find herself staring at a pair of purple lace up boots.  
  
"Impa?" As Impa began to laugh, Zelda quickly stood and straightened her dress. Link stood up after her, brushing the grass off of his tunic.  
  
"Nice timing Impa."  
  
"Any time Link. I take it you, uh, asked her already."  
  
At this, Zelda began to blush, and Impa began to laugh again. "Alright, come on you two. The temple is ready for you, and the King is anxious to see you both."  
  
Behind Impa stood three horses. Two of a marvelous white, and one the Link didn't think he would ever see again. "Epona! Impa how did you know...?"  
  
"I just did. . . come on, let's go." They each swung up onto their horses, and with a silent look between them, galloped together toward the castle.  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*--- --*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
A/N - 10 life times later.. I update. :) I'm sorry it took so long! I'll be better from now one.. I promise! . . . well, I promise to try. Let me know what you think. 


	6. A Wedding

Link stood at the mirror in the room that he had slept in a few nights before. He had to continually remind himself that he hadn't actually been there in seven years... because to him it was only a of couple days. He pushed the thoughts of time travel out of his head, and focused on getting ready. Impa had commissioned a tailor to sew a tunic of the softest white fabric for Link. The tailor had just left, and Link was left alone staring at the finished product.   
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"It's open!" Link shouted, still looking in the mirror.  
  
The door slowly opened, and the King of Hyrule stepped in. Link saw the King in the reflection, and immediately kneeled down, bumping his head on the dresser on his way down. The king let out a low chuckle before bidding Link to rise. The King made his way to the bed, sat, and signaled for Link to follow suit.  
  
"Link, Impa has told me everything. And I must admit, I wasn't as happy about it then as I am now. But I don't think there is a worthier man in all of Hyrule to marry my Zelda. And I know that you'll make her happy, and that's enough for me.  
  
"However, there are several things that I needed to make sure that you knew. The first is the most important. By marrying my daughter, you are excepting my crown when I die. You will become the King of Hyrule."  
  
"The King? Your majesty, I'm not marrying Zelda in order to..."  
  
"I know your not Link. But just the same, you WILL become the King. Enough of that, I have many years left in me. The second thing I have to speak to you about is not quite so regal. I know that you do not have a father... so you have had no one to speak to you about your wedding night. Now Link, do you know what happens on the wedding night?  
  
"Yes! I mean, yes, your Majesty, I know. But I appreciate your concern."  
  
The King smiled at this and nodded, as if to say 'Just making sure.' He slowly rose from the bed and headed for the door. He turned and said one last thing. "I'm proud of you Link. You've done well with your life, and Zelda will be very happy with you." As tears began to threaten his eyes, he turned his head and walked out the door. "The ceremony is in half an hour." And Link was alone again.  
  
Link and Impa were the first ones in the temple. It looked very much like it had when he had first come to it... a closed door, and 3 hollow spots for three precious stones. However, hanging from the walls were flower garlands of every imaginable color, filling the room with their perfume. The path to the altar had been sprinkled with flower petals, and candles had been lit all over the room. Link stood in front of the altar, and turned to see Zelda enter the temple.   
  
The beauty of the temple paled to nothing at the sight of Zelda. Impa's tailor had created a beautiful white gown that hung to all the right curves, making Zelda appear like one of the goddesses. Even more beautiful then her dress was her face. It was alight with joy, and pink with maiden's blush. Her eyes sparkled, and never left his face. Slowly, so slowly he could hardly bare it; Zelda made her way to his side. As his hand closed over hers, everything else disappeared. Somewhere in the background of his mind, he could hear the high priestess muttering the marriage vows. All he could see were her eyes, and he was lost, swimming with no hope of ever breathing again. But then he heard the priestess call his name, and without hesitation he completed his vow.  
  
"I will love you, from this moment till the moment the time is no more. So as I say it, let it be."  
  
Zelda gently squeezed his hand before saying her part. "I will love you, from this moment, till the moment that time is no more. So as I say it, let it be."  
  
The priestess placed her hand over Link and Zelda's intertwined hands. "As it has been said, so let it be." The priestess than placed a kiss of blessing on Link's brow and then turned and placed one on Zelda. "May your love bring happiness and peace."   
  
Slowly, everyone began to file out of the temple, until only Link and Zelda were left. Link pulled Zelda close, and whispered softly in her ear. "You are mine."  
  
With that, ever so softly, Link leaned forward and placed the softest and most tender kiss on Zelda's lips that she had ever felt. Just as her knees buckled from the amount of love in her heart, Link knelt and lifted her up in his arms and walked out of the temple toward the castle. Every inch closer was more agonizing then the one before, there bodies impatient to seal the Connesx. The lover's didn't realize it, but their time was running out.  
  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*  
  
A/N: Not my best written chapter... but we'll see. And no... there won't be a "lemon". . . but perhaps a "lime." 


	7. The Flame

As Link and Zelda walked under the stone archway that led to the castle, Zelda felt Link's steps falter. As she looked up at his face, she saw that his eyes were focused at a point beyond her. As he slowly put her back on her feet, she turned and saw a man that looked remarkably like the man who had just been holding her. Except that this man was almost hazy – like his limbs weren't quite solid. And dark. Very dark. She was curious but unafraid, until she heard her husband speak.

"You." It was barely a word, more of a cold, guttural growl. Zelda cautiously reached out and grabbed Link's hand before stepping slightly behind him.

Her small movement was not missed by the dark man. He gave them a cold, calculation once-over before answering. "Yeah, me. What, didn't you miss me?"

"Miss you? I already BEAT you!" Link bellowed, his hands unconsciously tightening their grip on Zelda's.

The dark man seemed wholly undisturbed by this assertion. "Beat me?" he laughed coldly. "Clearly not, for here I still stand."

Zelda leaned forward and whispered into Link's ear, "Link, who is he?"

Link didn't bother to hide his response from the man. "It's not WHO, it's _what_. He's a shadow of myself. Not real… but not NOT real either. And I killed him _months_ ago."

The shadow laughed, "Again, clearly not. You see, the fact of the matter is, I _can't_ die. At least, not by your hand All Mighty Link."

Zelda felt Link stiffen at her side. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting this.

"That's right… and have you figured out why?" The wraith paused, looking from one pale face to the other. "No? What a shame. Guess you two aren't as brilliant as you seem to think you are." He sneered at them both, prolonging the moment as long as he could. "You can't kill me... because I'm a _part _of you Link. You can't kill your own shadow."

Zelda knew by the way her husbands shoulders ever so slightly sagged that there must be truth to that.

Again, the small movement was not missed by the ever watchful shadow. "Perhaps you'll feel solace in knowing that your shadow can't really kill you either."

Link's head shot up at that. "If I can't kill you, and you can't kill me… then why are you here?"

Again, the wraith laughed a humorless laugh. "What did I _just_ say Link? I'm a part of you. Which means, what you suffer, I suffer. And right now," he said, turning his eyes to Zelda, "I'm suffering from this Damn Connesx." Before Link or Zelda even had a moment to process those words, the Shadow had reached out and grabbed Zelda's arm, spinning her towards him. "No - don't try anything heroic Link. I can't kill you… but I _can_ kill her." Link, who had made to lunge at them, stopped dead in his tracks as the shadow unsheathed his sword and held it against Zelda's neck. "Atta boy. Now, I'm just going to take care of some business, and then she's all yours. In fact, why don't you come along? We'll make a day of it." With those words, he roughly grabbed Zelda's forearm, and started dragging her towards the town.

They reached a hidden back alley, and the shadow pushed her back against the wall. Hard. Her vision went hazy for a moment… and then her face went cold as his mouth fell onto hers. His kiss was nothing like the man he looked so like. There was no tenderness. No concern. No love.

In spite of this, Zelda felt that flame in her stomach that she knew was the Connesx ignite. Disgusted with herself, she felt her body begin to respond to his rough touch. The Shadow, paying no attention to the pain in her eyes, felt her body rise, pushing herself flush against him. He groaned, the sound so far back in this throat that it might have come from his gut. He pushed back, trapping her against the rock wall behind her… and savagely attacked her mouth again.

Zelda knew that Link must be near by, powerless. He had had no weapon at the wedding, and even if he did, he couldn't attack the shadow now without hurting her too. She knew she should try to find him, but the guilt she felt at her body's reaction kept her eyes shut tight. However, when the wraith grabbed the front of her beautiful wedding gown and tore it down the middle, her eyes shot open in surprise. As the Shadows dirty hands began to tear at her slip, Zelda looked straight over his bent head into the anguished eyes of Link. As soon as their eyes met, the flame of the Connesx discovered it's mistake. And then the little flame began to grow. The warmth spread from her stomach to her chest, than down her arms to the tips of her fingers. And then her hands began to glow.

The Shadow snatched his hands away from her sides as if burned. Zelda, unaware of the shadow now, kept her eyes locked on her husband. As she reached out her hand toward him, the light that was emanating from her rushed towards him, wrapping around his body until he too began to glow. The Shadow tried to step away, trembling so badly that he tripped at Zelda's feet. Zelda, however, continued to ignore him, as she watched Link's light ignite. As the light that bound them together grew stronger, Zelda heard his voice surround her, like a soft breeze.

"Zelda my love, the Shadow is right. I can't kill him… But I think you can."

"But how… what is happening to us?"

"I don't fully understand it myself… but I think it has to do with the Connesx. I think our bond grows stronger when we are under attack."

And suddenly, without being told, she knew what she had to do. She turned and knelt before the shadow, watching as he hid her face from her luminance. She slowly extended her hands toward him. He watched her glowing fingers, transfixed, unable to move. Her fingers touched his chest, right above his heart. She heard him gasp – breaking himself free from the trance he had fallen into. His hand reached for his sword, and he swung it high. In that split second, Zelda sank her glowing fingers into his almost solid chest and closed her hand on his heart. The Shadow before her screamed, and a crack of light broke through his dark face. The light battled against the darkness within him… and as he tried to pull himself away, Zelda only held on tighter. Slowly, the shadow sank back to his knees. He turned his dark eyes up and locked his eyes on hers. For one moment, she felt pity for this creature… and then she saw him reach for his fallen sword one last time. With a fresh surge of anger, she closed her fist, burning his heart into a pile of ashes. With a final cry, the Shadow dissolved into a lingering smoke that got carried away by the breeze.

As she watched the smoke dissipate, she suddenly felt herself being crushed into a strong pair of arms. It took her a moment to realize that it was her husband's chest she was being held against. That is was her husband's hands that were running all over her face, checking desperately that she was ok. That it was her husband's tears that were dripping onto her arms.

"Zelda, Zelda look at me. Are you alright?" Zelda turned her face away from the smoke remnants and turned her eyes to Link. The shock set in, and she began to shake.

"I thought… I thought…" She stopped to take a breath, willing herself not to cry as well. "I thought," she whispered into his strong arms "that we were done fighting."

Link broke then, clutching her to him as his dry sob shook him from head to toe. "We are done, love. We are done." Zelda shivered against him, her torn gown hanging uselessly from her shoulders. Link, feeling her trembling, stepped away from her long enough to take off his soft white tunic and put it in her shaking hands. "Here, love. Put this on, and then I'll take you up to the castle." With trembling fingers, Zelda removed what was left of her ruined gown, and slipped on Link's tunic. It was still warm from his skin. She took a deep breath, her final fear slipping away as she surrounded herself in a smell that was uniquely Link's. She smiled and went to catch Link's eye, only to notice that he had respectfully looked away while she changed. She coughed lightly, raising one elegant eyebrow at her husbands blushing cheeks.

Link, catching the smile on her face, felt the sides of his mouth begin to lift as well. A moment passed between them, and then they simultaneously closed the space between them, and Link crushed his lips against her own.

This kiss was unlike any they had shared. It wasn't soft. It wasn't sweet. It wasn't gentle. It was hard, and desperate, and hungry. Zelda melted into the kiss, letting go of her horror over the wraith and giving in to Link. Without breaking the kiss, Link picked up his bride and started the walk up to the castle again. When Zelda gently nibbled on his bottom lip though, he reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"We are never going to make it to the castle if you start that here."


End file.
